The Uchiha's Fox
by daitenshi wings
Summary: He would do anything for the family that took him in and would give his life for his master who save his when they were kids. He is a demon that has fallen for his master and will help him take the lives of the one who took they'er happness away that unforget able night. "Are you really Naruto?" "Yes Sasuke-sama."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making money off this.**

**Chapter 1**

In the Hidden Leaf Village a Festival was taking place. Many travelers had come to show and sell their goods, and tell stories of their travels. Everyone in the village was at the festival, even the Leader of the village, Lady Hokage Tsunade. She was there to help if there was any trouble and to make the people feel better with all the outsiders in their village. However our story is not about Tsunade.

Under a large tree many cages hug from its branches. A man was walking under them putting many different furs on tables. The man was a hunter who caught rare animals and demons. The demons he caught he sold as slaves or pets. Most of the animals he caught were for the furs, but others he would sell as pets along with the demons.

In one of the cages was a young demon boy around the age of four. He was a very rare fox and to top it off the boy had nine tails instead of just one! You think with such a big catch that the man would make sure the boy stayed in good health right? Wrong! The boy was given little food to eat just like the rest of the demons and animals the man had caged. The demon and animals were only given enough food and water so they wouldn't die on him.

The boy was in the far back of his cage with all his tails wrapped around him so he looked like a big ball of orange fur. He didn't like being locked up in his cage, it made feel trapped and it being too small even for him didn't help. He hadn't been able sleep well because his stomach hurt to hurt too much. His ankle still hurt from when he got caught in a bear trap. He would have healed it by now but didn't have enough energy to do it.

"Hello there, see anything you like?" The hunter asked someone who must come over to them.

The boy couldn't see through all of his fur, so he couldn't see who or how many people the hunter was talking too. Not that he really cared anyway.

"We're looking for something for my younger brother." A calm deep voice said.

"Oh, and what made you want to look here?" The hunter asked the voice.

"I heard that you sold demons and rare animals. I don't want something just anyone else has for my brother." It answered and the young demon could hear a smile in the unknown man's voice. "Go look around and see if you like any of them."

The boy could hear the sound of grass crunching under someone's feet as they walked. He used the sound to know where the new unknown person was going around under the cages in till it finally stopped under his cage. A sweet smell reached the boy's nose which made his stomach growl. Moving two of his tails, he looks down to where the smell was coming from. With his head no longer hidden the person under his cage could now see some of his face. The demon boy had bright yellow hair that was spiky and stuck up everywhere. He had small orange fox ears that sat on top of his head. Three whisker marks were on both of his cheeks and had sun kissed skin. His eyes were a bright blue that matched the sky above them if not bluer.

Those eyes looked down and met eyes as black as the night. The new eyes belonged to a boy around his age if not a year older. His skin was pale and smooth with raven black hair that sat on top of his head. He had bangs that fell down the sides of his face and stuck up in the back. It reminded the demon of a duck butt, which made him giggle a little. The smell came back to him and the demon started to look to see where it was coming from. His search brought him to something in the boys hands.

The boy was holding a small white bag of steam buns that he could tell by the smell that they were freshly made. The demon's mouth started to water at the yummy smell. His stomach growled again but louder this time so that even the boy below him could hear it.

"Are you hungry?" The raven haired boy asked him.

The demon nodded, looking from the boy to the food in his hands.

"Do you want one?" He asked as he reached into the bag.

"I wouldn't do that little boy. That one likes to bite and scratch the hand that feeds it." The hunter said, showing the boy his arm.

Hearing the man's voice the demon quietly wrapped his two tails around him again to hide himself. A low growl could be heard from the orange ball.

"It seems that he just doesn't like you." The other voice from before said. "Sasuke, do you want to share your food with him?" It asked the boy, the demon now know to be called Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes never left the orange ball as he nodded his head. His older brother smiled and picked him up so he could be closer to the cage. Sasuke put his hand into the cage holding one of the steam buns in his hand.

The demon, hearing something enter his cage, moved one tail so he could see what it was. What he saw was Sasuke's small hand holding out some food. The demons eyes widened as it slowly reached a hand out from the safety of his tails. He held his hand out to take the food, when both Sasuke and his older brother gasped as they saw how skinny the demons hand and arm was. The demon quietly grabbed the food into the safety of his ball of tails. Even though he was very hungry the demon boy ate it slowly to savor the warm sweet treat. Soon a small purr started too rumbled in his chest.

"Well I never seen him do that before. He never purred before either," The hunter walked over to the cage and shook it a little. "Hey fox, what are you playing at?"

The purring stopped and was repasted with an angry growl as a hand shot out from the orange ball, scratching the hunter. The man hissed in pain and back away from the cage. Three deep scratches were on the back of his hand.

"You little piece of shit!" The hunter growled out through the pain.

"It's your own fault. Brother told you that he didn't like you." Sasuke finally said, giving the hunter a look that said, 'Are you really that stupid or something?'

"Shut it kid! No one asked you!" The man spat at the boy.

A much deeper growl come from the ball making everyone turn to look back over at it. The demon boy had moved has tails again so that only his eyes could be seen. They were glaring at the hunter with nothing but the promise of death in them.

"Itachi, I want this one." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the demon how was still glaring at the hunter.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked his little brother.

Sasuke nodded as he stuck his hand back into the cage, stretching his hand out to touch the orange fur. As soon as his fingers touched the fur, the demons eyes quickly moved to the boy. The fur felt soft under his touch and soon the purring started to slowly come back. Sasuke smiled at the demon as the purring got louder and the demons eyes started to close.

"Come out please, I'm going to take you home with me." Sasuke said giving the demon one of his rare smiles.

Some of the tails started to move away showing the top half of the demon. "Home," The demon boy said. His voice was small and scared.

"That's right, you're going to come home and live with me and my family."

The rest of the tails moved to reveal the rest of the demon boy. He was just as skinny as his arm and they could now see that he was wearing dirty, ripped clothes and he had a banged ankle.

"What your name? I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my big brother Itachi."

"He doesn't have a name. He just a stupid demon that I caught and what makes you think I'm going to sell him to you?" The hunter smirked.

"Oh really? Then maybe the Lady Hokage would like to hear how you been treating your 'things'. I hear she very fond of children and I don't think she would be happy with what I have to say." Itachi said giving the man a fake smile.

"And would someone like the Hokage give a damn about what a person like you has to say?" The man countered.

"I think she would care what the Captain of the Anbu had to say."

The man paled as he rushed to cut down the boy's cage and open it. Itachi put Sasuke down, who rushed over to the opening of the cage.

"Smart man but, I'm still going to take you to the Lady Hokage." Itachi told the hunter. The fake smile was still on his face. "Sasuke, do you think you could walk home by yourself?"

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground in front of the cage holding his hand out to the boy inside it. "Ok brother. I'll tell mother and father what happen if they ask." He said without looking away from the demon boy.

Itachi nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see it and walked away to find the Hokage with the hunter in hand.

"You still haven't told me your name yet." Sasuke gave the boy a kind smile to show him that he meant no harm.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm the last of the bloodline of the Nine-tails fox Kurama." The demon boy, Naruto, said as he took Sasuke's hand slowly.

"Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you. Now let's go home." Sasuke gently pulled Naruto out of his cage.

Naruto nodded as a smile started to grow on his face. Sasuke helped Naruto walk because of his ankle and gave him the rest of his food as they walked to Sasuke's and Naruto's new home. Both had smiles on their face as they walked through the Village together.

**A/N: Yes! My first Naruto story is finally born! Oh I feel so happy right now. Some of you might hate me for what I did to our lovely Naru but he ok now and since Sasuke was nicer when he was a kid he smiled more. This will follow the normal storyline only, other than that is mostly AU. This also an M-preg just a heads up though, that won't happen for a long while. There will also be bashing.**

**So tell me what you think in your reviews. Love it, hate it? Please tell me because I really want to know what you think. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! XD I was really happy when I read them so I made this chapter earlier than planned for you guys. I was also really happy when I saw how many favs and follows I got so soon for this story too! You all made me really happy! So here is Chapter two for you guys hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (inter sad face here).**

**Chapter 2**

**(Two years later (Sasuke: 9, Naruto: 8)**

Naruto had lived with Sasuke and his family for almost two years now. It was rock in the beginning when Sasuke had brought the demon home. Itachi had not told his parents that he was going to pay his brother a pet when they had left this morning to go have fun at the festival. Sasuke's mother didn't stay made for very long though once she had gotten a good look at little Naruto. She helped her youngest son take the fox to a guest room then quickly left the two boys to go get some more food and some water for their new family member. Sasuke's father on the other hand was not like his wife and when to his study to wait for Itachi to come back so that he could talk to both of his sons.

Needless to say both boys got an ear full from their father about not telling their parents about buying a pet. Even though it wasn't Sasuke's fault since Itachi hadn't told him either in tell they walked by the hunter's tree. Their mother came to save them telling her husband what was done, was done and that they had a very sick fox demon that need all their help. For the first month their father didn't not help them, in tell he had passed by the boy's room one day. Sasuke was at school and Itachi was helping his mother shop. The young demon was sleeping in his bed, his many tails hanging over the side, and he could hear the boy saying some in his sleep. When he got closer he saw the boy was crying and holding tightly on to one of his tails. Now that he closer to the boy he could better hear what the boy was saying.

"Mommy everything hurts where are you? Why can't fine you? Where is everyone?" More tears started to fall from Naruto's as he started to shake as if he was cold even though he was covered in blankets and one tail.

The boys fathers felt sorry for the boy and couldn't imagine something like this happening to Sasuke seeing as he was a year older. **(Yeah because something that would never happen to Sasuke….I feel really bad now.) **So when his older son and wife came home, Itachi went to go check on Naruto only to see his father holding the boy in his arms trying to calm the crying boy.

The only other thing they had to work on after Naruto finally got better and was healthy again, was school. It was kind of hard seeing as Naruto was afraid of the other people in village besides Sasuke's and his friends that came over sometimes. They finally got the school to let the fox in and in the same class and Sasuke and his friends, which made Naruto happy that he would around people he know. One day at school Naruto got into a fight and wasn't allowed to go to for a week because some kids thought it would be funny to pull on the fox's tail, so he would help around the house. Today he was helping Itachi when he was summoned by the elders of the village. Naruto was told to stay home and wait Sasuke to come home. However Naruto is a six year old boy and like normal young boy around that age** (especially Naruto)** he didn't listen and followed Itachi.

Naruto quietly followed Itachi from roof top to roof top and hid under the window of the room Itachi and the elders were in. Why no one thought it was a good idea to close the window and make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them was beyond the little fox demon. The meeting started off boring until the reason why they had called finally came to toptice.**(You all know what they told Itachi to do. Not go to write it down, to lazy)** Naruto eyes widen in fear at what they wanted to do tonight. He couldn't listen anymore and ran from the window not really going any just somewhere away from that meeting. Five minutes later Itachi found him hiding in a tree in one unused training grounds.

"Naruto, I told you to stay home." Itachi said as he looked up into the tree where the small fox wrapped once again in his tails. Itachi noticed that whenever Naruto was scared or has done something wrong, he would hide behind them.

"I'm sorry," Came, the fox's small voices. "You're not got to do what they said right?" Naruto moved one of his tails so that he could look down at Itachi.

"If I don't they'll just have someone else do it."

"We could try and stop them though!"

"Naruto, I know you won't understand because you're still young but if this doesn't happen something even worse is going to happen."

"But Itachi-"

"I want you to go something for me Naruto." Itachi asked interrupting Naruto.

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep Sasuke away from home so he doesn't get caught up in what's going to happen. I'm going to leave for a little while after tonight and I want you to keep each other safe while I'm gone."

"Ok," Naruto jumped down from his spot in the tree and walked over to stand in front of Itachi. "But I'm going to tell Sasuke the truth if he asks me and when you come back so are you!"

Itachi smiled down at the determined look on the boy's face. He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a simple nod. "It's a deal." They talked for a bit more before they went their own way. **(Again you know what happened, just put Naruto standing in the background doing nothing so the brothers can have their little brotherly talk)**

The next day both Naruto and Sasuke sat in their house in Sasuke's room. Both had red puffy eyes from crying all night after finding Sasuke's parents when they finally went home. Right now everything was being cleaned up so they went in the room to hide. Whenever someone tried to come into the room Naruto would let out a loud growl to tell the person to go away. When Naruto didn't hear any more noise in the house he know it was time to tell Sasuke.

"Hey Sasu, are you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah"

"I got to tell you something."

"What."

"It wasn't Itachi folt." Naruto turned his head so that he was looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke's eyes had finally went back to normal. It scared him a little when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan awaken.

"What are you talking about Naruto you saw the same thing I did!" Sasuke shouted

"But he was made to do it are something even worse would have happen! If he didn't do what they told him to do then we wouldn't be here right now!" Naruto shouted back.

"What are you talking about Naruto." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"I can't tell you who they are because Itachi said that he would be the one to tell you when he came back, but he said if he didn't do it they would just send someone else and if it didn't happen something worse would happen but he wouldn't let me what would happen."

"And how do you know this and why did he tell you that."

Naruto told him everything that had happen yesterday that was his part to tell. How he had followed Itachi to some meeting and what they had talked about when Itachi found him after he ran away. Sasuke listened to everything and when Naruto was finished let everything sent in. Naruto watch him a little after of what Sasuke might do. However all Sasuke did after a few minutes, was get up and walk over to the door.

"Sasu?"

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to go check that thing Itachi was talking about. I'll be back in a little bit." With that he left leaving a worried Naruto behind.

**(Three years later (Sasuke and Naruto: 12)**

Sasuke was leaning against a tree. Class had ended not too long ago and taking this time to have some peace and quiet. The classroom had been really loud today and nothing much really got done today thanks to idiots. One of which that has to come home with him every day. He may be the master of the demon but even he could stop the fox when he was around the mutt. However when you're an Uchicha you never have much time to yourself, being to last Uchicha didn't really help either. Sasuke was almost relaxed enough to maybe take a nap in tell he hear someone coming his way and said person started to call his name.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Came a high pitch female's voice.

'Will it was nice while it lasted.' Sasuke thought to himself. He kept his eyes close so he wouldn't have to see the stupid fan girl. Above him he could hear something move around in the branches. 'Sounds like I'm not the only one she deserved it sounds like.' A small smirk formed and his face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what are doing?" The girl asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh, will do you want to hang out then?"

"No"

"Oh ok. How we go on abate then?"

"How about you go away?"

"But Sasuke-ku…..wait, what?" 'That's not Sasuke-kun's voice!'

The girl looked around but couldn't see anyone but Sasuke. "Let's go somewhere else and talk Sasuke-kun." The girl said as she started to move closer to the boy. She didn't get the far though.

Before the girl got too close to the Uchicha though something fell from the tree and landed in between the two. The girl stared at what was now in between her and her Sasuke-kun! After getting a good look at thing in between them she started to get really angry. The person now standing in front of her had blond spiky hair with big orange fox ears on their head, three whisker marks on each cheek, and nine long fluffy tails swaying back and forth behind them. Wearing that stupid orange and blue jump suit.

"NARUTO!"

"Hey there Sakura," Naruto said with his big smile on his face. "I see you're bugging Sasuke-sama again. When are you never going to learn that he doesn't like you?" He said in his sweetest voice.

"If you didn't keep getting in the way maybe he would you stupid fox!" Sakura growled.

"Oh please, Ino would have a better chance than you." Naruto started to laugh at the pissted outlook on the pink haired girl's face.

"Naruto, come on we're leaving. We still need to go shopping for dinner before we go home." Sasuke said as he pushed away from the tree and started walking away.

"Coming Sasuke-sama, later forehead," Naruto said happy as he ran over to his master.

Sakura was left behind glaring holes into the back of the fox's demons head.

**(After going shopping on the home)**

Naruto was humming happy as he carried his half of the groceries. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Naruto and though of tripping him but then the groceries would be wasted. Naruto turned to look at his master and finally stopped humming.

"We got a lot of food today Sasu does that mean they're coming over tonight?" Naruto asked shifting the weight of one of the bags.

"Hn," Was his answer.

"Teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

The two kept going back in forth until they reached their house. Sasuke was about to open the door when it opened itself. "Oh my god we could hear you to a mile away! Don't you two get tired of having the same fight over and over again?!" Said a voice form the doorway.

**A/N: There you go my lovely readers, chapter 2! I hope you like it! I wonder who at Sasuke and Naruto's house and who at the door? You'll have to wait for chapter 3, but you can guess if you want. Remember this is an AU, so have fun guessing. ^-^ Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Tell next time!**


End file.
